deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Resource Integration Gear
RIG dirties over time as game is played? I noticed something off on my sparkling white Military Suit towards the end of the game - bloodstains on the noseguard and side of Isaac's head. When I kept playing onto a New Game+, I noticed the stains were completely gone. Loading a save midway through a level, I noticed a little bloodspatter on the Baklava. It seems blood spatter and wear is retained on Isaac's suit throughout a level, and is reset at the beginning of each chapter. Could anyone else verify this as the case, and if so, add it under "Trivia"? --Civil Protection C13-06A 01:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I can confirm that. I assume this is a uniform case; though I'm a little surprised that it's not already in the article. It doesn't really have any validity to the RIGs themselves, however. That would be more fitting to make mention of in a gameplay article as it is a physical aspect of the gameplay itself. --LBCCCP 04:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I noticed this during Dead Space 2, as I changed from the standard suit to the Hacker Suit. There was a little red stain on the back of Isaac's right leg, and when I changed, it was gone. Unless Isaac went to a fancy wine party while I paused the game, I can assume this was blood. Note that Isaac was damaged a bit before changing. In the second chapter of DS2 a necro bled on my shoulder. for the rest of that chapter until i went into an elevator, i couldn't see the stasis bar because it was covered in blood. I believe that is either a glitch or purposeful blood effect to make it look more realistic (if you punch a necro and it is dismemebered there will be blood on the front of you). Same RIG through the game I think Isaac doesn't change his RIG throughout the game, only upgrades the suit. This is because by buying a new one at the store, you don't lose any upgrades performed on a bench, in difference to rebuying a weapon, where it starts over. Just saying, might be worth adding to the page. 19:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. They are different levels and the Military suit ties-in with this, and is specifically worn only by soldiers. The Developer's excuse is probably that the suit, when bough, starts off with this level of upgrade...Necromorph-X 18:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) This is one of the most commonly misunderstood things about Dead Space- RIG is *not* the same thing as the suits. They are two different things. Really irritating when people refer to the "Engineering RIG", the "Advanced RIG" etc. You will never see any official game text or literature refer to the suits as RIGs. Only confused fans. Malcomd 17:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Exactly as Malcomd says. In-game, it is always referred to as "Engineering SUIT," "Security SUIT," "Military SUIT." You upgrade your RIG, and that piece is something that stays with Isaac when he changes suits. Suit=/=RIG.Dirjel 10:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, it annoys me how everyone seems to think that a RIG and Suit are the same thing. Jack.... 11:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I also believe that Isaac keeps the same Rig throughout the game. In the Smartphone version of Dead Space, You are identified using a rig number, which means that it is more likely that you keep the same Rig throughout the game. LachlanR 21:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) upgrades Is it worth mentioning the upgrades (Air + hit points) that can be added though Dead space? I know that with all the upgrades you have 130 seconds of air (2 minutes 10 seconds) and 200 hit points, but I'm not sure what you start with or what the intermediate stages are. update: air progression is 1.70 2.90 3. 110 4. 130 hit point progress is 1.100 2. 125 3.150 4.175? 5. 200 RIG Function Theories I have thought alot about how the RIG's systems are able to detect a person's vital signs. Theory One: The RIG on the users clothing has some type of sensors that detect the health of the person and display the appropriate amount of health on the back. These sensors could be located underneath the health bar on back. Because of it's location to the spine the sensors could pick up on the electric signals rushing up and down the spine and pick up on other responses like heartrate and breathing. Theory Two: The wearer of the RIG before flght is injected with nano-bots that transmit vital sign information to the RIG on a persons back. This theory is reinforced by the fact that Captain Mathius underwent a pre-flight exam in which time the nano's could have been injected. The nano's would float in a person's blood stream and pick up on an abnormalities in the body and also pick up on a user's death. Because many of the user's who wear RIG's are often dressed in shirts, jackets, and suits with the RIG located on the back this reinforces the idea of nano usage. Rac Ward Theory One makes more sense in my opinion, nano-bots would cost too much money, in my mind, to use on every single person that would require a RIG. They would instead try to accurately predict the health of the wearer. ProParkour 04:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The RIG-themed T-Shirts in the Visceral store state that "psinal probes not included". Now, while this is a joke, it's probably just a little hint as to how the dev team intended for the RIG to work, so Theory is more plausible in any case. Also explains a few things, like: *Why Kendra had a RIG on her vest and not on her coat. *Why Vincent, in Dead Space:Downfall, simply did not have a RIG, period. *Why most RIGs appear to be skintight. I don't know, just a few thoguhts on my end, but I'm definitly going for Theory 1. Lintire Theory Two in my opinion makes the most sense, given the development of nanotech in it's early stages it is forseeable that it will become a common place thing in the Dead Space Universe. A company like CEC would have no problem outfitting people with nanos prior to their voyage into space. Also given the evidence I stated above it makes the most sense. Rac Ward Best suit? What is the best suit obtainible from DLC/vannila game? A Lonely Nomad 18:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) My theory on how the RIG operates. Since Dead Space is set some time during the 2500's, Im guessing nano-techonology has been at least researched. I believe that in the "health column" small, automated nano-bots are kept. In the case of an injury these are spread around the body via the spinal column, and used to repair the body. The counter shows how much energy the bots have left. Health packs re-chrage the bots. My reasoning behind this is: 1 Health packs could not possibly effect the body in a direct way without nano-bots. 2 It explains how I saac can suffer extreme bodiy damage without bleeding out. 3 It explains why the "health" counter doesnt immeadiately drop to empty when Isaac is killed via decapitation or some other instantly fatal method. Of cource this is all speculation. Dont take it as fact. A Lonely Nomad 23:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts on this: "Health Packs" are described in Dead Space 2 as a sort of medical gel container. I'm guessing that, when a health pack is used, the RIG injects this gel into the bloodstream (More plausible than into the spinal column, as the bloodstream would provide better dispersion). The gel itself contains nanobots, which corellate with the RIG to find out where they need to be used. They repair the damaged site, then die. The health packs would simply replenish nanobot supplies instead of recharge the bots themselves. StingerGhost1 03:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Lacking RIGS The article says Isaac never comes across anyone without a RIG. I'd like to prove a point and disagree. And here's how: In Dead Space 2, upon arriving at the top of the highest spire of the castle... wait... let me re-phrase that: After finally arriving at the top of the Cassini Towers spire in order to meet up with Daina, the doors open, his helmet retracts and he is grabbed by two men. Daina's back is turned. Note that Daina does not have a RIG. At all. Like, seriously. Go watch the part. Daina is not wearing a RIG. So that means that there is something incorrect. :D Sorry, I'm not trying to be a jerk, I just think it's important to note, because it gives a lot of questions that can be brought up. Although it could have something to do with her being a Unitologist? I know that other Unitologists have worn them, but it could be a personal choice on her part? I just think this is something good to note. ~Tobi :Yeah, it always bothered me the fact that almost everyone seems to wear a rig. In normal life, the chance of critical thigns happening so frequently that one would need to wear a health indicator is preposterous. It makes sense to soldiers, engineers and people who work inhazardous conditions or law enforcement, but if youre in home watching tv or going to a McDonald's , you don't need a damn health bar on your back. Daina is a civilian and she is on top of things, just controlling it from the safety of her work station. She don't even fight, her bodyguards do that. So it makes sense for her not to wear one. -- D. Cello 21:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, you'd definitely need a health bar indicator when eating at McDonalds. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 21:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Everybody has one, it's most likely obligatory, especially on a space station. Daina might be wearing one under her... dress, as Kendra did. Komodo Saurian 21:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :XD Mac can be dangerous, but not so much to the point of significantly and visibly decreasing the health bar. And we can't see a rig on her, unlike with Kendra. So then, it's only assumption. So far, Daina doesn't have one. -- D. Cello 01:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I think you guys are forgetting that the RIG does not just measure your health. Keep in mind that with a RIG a person may interface with any technology (in the dead space universe all technology without a hard console is holographic). I mean, you need a RIG just to open a door for christ sake. Let's also keep in mind that a RIG can: serve as a communication device, record information and it would appear to be able to log information too using some sort of memory or brain scanning mechanism (not on the level of Isaac's journal, but it is possible that it could provide a list of information regarding a person's actions for personal or legal reference), provide you with a waypoint to any possible location you might want to travel to, provide you with a map, (I assume this was left out of DS2 for gameplay purposes), allow you to interface with what would appear to be ALL of the technology in the DS games, and probably dozens of other things we don't now about that would have practical everyday application. Besides all that I'm fairly certain that it doesn't just monitor health with a bar, it would probably provide you with blood pressure, hearth rate, possibly your metabolic rate, possibly your breathing rate, blood surgar level, things that we would have to go to the doctor for if we wanted an accurate measurement. Mrbear420 18:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Everyone in the DS Universe is a health freak, huh... — subtank (7alk) 18:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::lolol of course man! with all those Necros runnin' around, who WOULDN'T wanna be in tip top shape? Mrbear420 02:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mrbear is probably right, but only partially. It's true that all of these things make up a RIG, but the fact of the matter is, the RIG's most prominent feature that could actually make itself a RIG is, in fact, the health bar. Anything short of that could probably be considered something else. Although it's true RIGs have many other purposes, there have been no other major distinguishing factors that could not necessarily be attributed to other technology, whether one piece, or a combination of several. Holographic projectors, communication, locator; all these things could be done with some other form of technology, yet nothing else even comes close to monitoring someone's health/vitals that wasn't a bulky machine in some sort of a hostpital. That's just how I see it. ::~Tobi Suit vs. RIG I just wanted to ackowledge that in Dead Space 2, the RIGs aren't called "RIGs", but "Suits". Like, instead of "Advanced RIG", in-game, it's called "Advanced Suit". So, does that mean we should replace every "RIG" in the Dead Space 2 suits with "Suit"? Razr459 01:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ^No. The RIG is seperate from the Suit. Isaac keeps the same Rig on when he changes Suit. I'd also like to point out that in DS2 when your getting to the solar array you use the man's body to get through, the machine scans his rig. And in Severed Gabe stops the exam by using the rig number of Lexine. The rig is a barcode persay that allows the C.E.C to keep track of employees. The rig is your identification device.DarkSin16 01:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, they should be renamed. As DarkSin said above, the RIG is more of an identification device . --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 16:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I vote no. It has become a habit to call them RIGs and DS1 refers to them as RIGs. 16:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :It may have become a habit for us to refer to them as RIGs, but in Dead Space 2, they're referred to as Suits. If we go by what the game says, then we should at the very least change the names of the Dead Space 2 suit variants. Razr459 16:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Why ask Mr Papoutsis for clarification? I for one would be in the neutral position; it wouldn't make sense to call the Patient RIG a RIG; it is far more suitable to call it a "Patient Suit". Bear in mind that RIG, as provided by Dead Space's Engineer RIG description, refers specifically to those in the working environment, not to civilian lifestyle.— subtank (7alk) 22:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Funny you should bring that up. I always thought that the RIG was something integrated into Isaac's suit, not the suit itself. That would explain why when Isaac changes suits, the upgrades to his RIG stays the same. That's because Isaac changes SUITS. That's why I think the names should be changed, because they're not RIGs, but suits that the RIG is integrated into. Even in Dead Space 1, they were referred to as "Level 2 Suit", "Level 3 Suit", and so on. Does anyone else still disagree? RAZR459 22:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with RAZR459. RIG for me is the technical things in the suits (health bar, modules, communication and holographic devices, etc), not the suit itself. RIG is like the engine of car. You can customize and change the exterior without changing the engine. -- D. Cello 23:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::So with the evidence given, I guess I should just ask. Would it be okay if I changed the names of the suits now? Razr459 16:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Guess we have a consensus. Go ahead. :) — subtank (7alk) 19:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RIG sometimes lags. Notably when Kyne dies, his RIG takes it's time, and quickly drops, same happens to Isaac, when he shoots Javelin Gun at his face: he dies, then after some seconds RIG health depletes quickly. The same thing is with hand-banging survivor from Severed, he falls down with RIG health fulll, then it quckly depletes. Could it mean that the RIG reacts differently to deaths from injuries, instead of, say, getting decapitated?Evil Walrus 21:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that when someone dies from injuries, its because body is incresingly damaged until it can't take it any more and fials to function, so the rig keeps it updaded. When someone is suddenly executed and the rig loses tracks of life signs, it may take a moment or two to process the event and try to locate the user's signals... -- D. Cello 00:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :While it's opposite of what I've said, you have a point. Maybe it also reacts differently due to gunshots?Evil Walrus 09:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, you're right too. I guess it doesn't really realizes that a user dies by a shot to the heart or a blade to the head. It only... lags. Like, if you are shot in the abdomen and left to die, your blood drains out, your organs start to shut and the rig monitores it. But when the head is cut off or the heart destroyed, the rig suddenly loses contact, and try to figure out if it's only a malfunction or really a death before flatlining =] -- D. Cello 16:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Yup, that was my point. I guess that when decapitation, it suddenly looses contact, not malfunction. It could also be the case of frequency of wounds?Evil Walrus 11:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ye, but the suit does not know WHAT happened, so it can be sure if it's a malfunction or a death. After a couple of seconds, she realizes she is function okay, so that te user must really be death, and then drop the health bar. -- D. Cello 18:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, that's where you're getting at. Pretty reasonable.Evil Walrus 21:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Your heart and brain can take minutes to stop. So theoreticly it could take up to five minutes before your RIG flatlines. IsaacClarke333 (talk) 21:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : free rigs Some of The RIG suits are available for free with a patched game, rather than being downloaded content. The extra suits are #Agility Advanced RIG #Bloody Vintage RIG #Forged Engineering RIG #Hazard Engineering RIG #Heavy-Duty Vintage RIG #Shockpoint Advanced RIG #Triage Security RIG #EarthGov Security Suit The weapons linked to them are available as well. Don't talk shit. Almighty Higgey 19:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm serious, I installed the patch and there they were in the store. Patch version 1.1 PC. Perhaps I overreacted. I have the 360 version so I can't get that patch and those suits aren't in the store. Here's the link File Planet download page Here is where I originally found the patch info and went looking for it. Dead Space 2 page Some RIGS I here you can find a schematic for in the game? halseymj 13:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) These RIG's are automatically in the stores after applying the patch. Suit + RIG Is it worth making the difference between RIGS (health management, holograpahic interface, communication hardware) and suits (armor protection, grav boots, exoskeleton and thrusters) more oblivious in the article? For example Isaac has a RIG and a Suit combined, Ellie just has a RIG. Inventory management Would the characters inventory be considered part of the RIG? Or is that just a gameplay feature? Upgrading your health...how does that work? How is it possible that you upgrade your health in-game.I mean you use a power node on the bench, but what does that do? Does is somehow make you healthier and more resilient(sorry if I spelled that wrong) to injury? Or does it count as "armour" 13:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :You mean in the real Dead Space universe? It does nothing. I suppose the power node powers up the RIG's systems (i.e. monitor health) and does nothing more than that.— subtank (7alk) 13:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think that in real life when you upgrade your health it would upgrade the RIG's health pack system. For example it could more easily control how much of the health pack substance is used, how many health packs it could carry, and more effective spots to inject the health gel stuff (if it injects health packs). I agree, I think the application of a node to an HP circuit would be increasing your RIG's reservoir of the substance in the health bar (which I'm guessing is the same medical gel in the health packs) allowing you to take more punishment due to increased healing capabilities Entering/exiting vacuum.. When Isaac enters or leaves a Vacuum is it the suit/RIG saying entering/exiting vacuum ? End Times 00:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you ever take the rig off? Is there some sort of special way you need to do it? 16:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Deadspaz Theorys behind the RIGs storage in-universe. I just wanted to know what people thought about the storage system in universe (please, no one say 'its for gameplay purposes') : Example: nanotech or some type of molecular dis, reassemble or something. Again just want to know, thanks. : The nanotech theory isn't too far-fetched. The Store works on those principles, assembling items when you purchase them with recyclable/common materials already stored in the machine, and disassembling them when you put them in the safe, saving the specific details of the item for reconstruction at the same Store or another Store. Your suit is pretty much grafted onto you in the same way, only it can be manually taken off if need be, like the EVA suit in Dead Space 3. So, theoretically, the inventory could work like that. However, having that technology in a portable 'suit' form seems highly impractical, since, even with all that tech, the suit helmet is still put on through the shuffling of already-constructing pieces. Not only that, taking into account reload animations, your suit would have to literally construct the item (in this case the weapon clip) right then and there, from your belt. The health packs would make sense, though: the medical gel could be assimilated into your suit and stored into some health reserve container, where the user can simply activate and the med-pack is applied, hence explaining how you can apply them so quickly. The inventory could simply physically be on your person; you could be carrying around all those clips for your Plasma Cutter, or all those mines. While it could be explained, the inventory works mainly for gameplay purposes. Only the med-packs can be assumed to be disassembled into your suit, and all other items just wouldn't make sense given how they're used. Although that does bring up the question as to how Stasis Recharge Packs are used. And here's a little food for thought: how can Isaac whip out guns from his waist at will whenever he needs to switch weapons? The world may never know. Desmond Featherwick (talk) 02:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC)